Conventionally, a vehicle speed limiting device called a variable speed limiter (Adjustable Speed Limiter: ASL) has been known. Driving force of a drive source for running is controlled by this vehicle speed limiting device so that vehicle speed does not exceed upper-limit vehicle speed which a driver sets. Moreover, as proposed in the Patent Document 1 (PTL1), a vehicle speed limiting device which automatically recognizes a speed limit of a vehicle in a run way by photographing a road sign and changes upper-limit vehicle speed based on this speed limit has been also known. This device disclosed in the Patent Document 1 comprises a switch for increasing or decreasing upper-limit vehicle speed, and is configured to be able to change (adjust) the upper-limit vehicle speed by a driver operating this switch.
In the vehicle speed limiting device disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a display leads a driver to change upper-limit vehicle speed (shows a driver change proposal) when a speed limit in a run way is changed. The driver sees this change proposal, and replies whether a new speed limit may be reflected in upper-limit vehicle speed by switch operation (reply operation). This vehicle speed limiting device is configured to perform a change operation of upper-limit vehicle speed and the reply operation about whether the new speed limit may be reflected in the upper-limit vehicle speed using a common switch. That is, the switch is configured to have its function switched from that for a change operation of upper-limit vehicle speed to that for a reply operation only for a certain period of time when a speed limit is changed.